Gas turbine engine manufacturers continuously investigate engine structure that improves fuel efficiency and service life of the engine, thus requiring fewer repairs of the same. Exemplary gas turbine engines can have an HP-IP bearing chamber, which includes a high pressure shaft (“HP shaft”) and an intermediate pressure shaft (“IP shaft”), and each one of the HP and IP shafts can have its own bearing grounded to a stationary structure. Additionally, these bearings may be configured to rotate in respective axial planes spaced apart from one another along a longitudinal axis of the engine. For this reason, the bearing chamber may have a somewhat longer overall body structure and a corresponding larger mass, which can thus increase fuel consumption and mechanical stresses in the engine.
It would therefore be helpful to provide an intershaft bearing, which is configured to improve fuel efficiency of the engine and reduce mechanical stresses therein.